emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 8428 (27th March 2019)
Plot April asks Ellis if he ever gets treated differently because he's mixed race, commenting it's really wrong what happened to Billy yesterday. Charity believes the deal with Robert will be the gift that keeps on giving although Vanessa isn't happy that Charity will be flirting with a dodgy bloke in the name of business. When Ellis and April return to Tall Trees Cottage, Ellis reveals to Jessie and Marlon that Billy didn't make his interview as there was trouble in the park. At Tug Ghyll, Tracy attempts to write an apology letter to the woman she had the altercation with at the park. She believes it should be Billy who's getting the apology. Mike arrives at the pub for his meeting with Charity. Priya has been busy organising things for the sustainability awards tomorrow. Vanessa is annoyed to witness Charity laughing and flirting with Mike. When Billy returns home, he realises Marlon and Jessie know about what happened in the park. Jessie tells Billy he doesn't need to keep things to himself although Billy insists it's not worth her getting upset about. Over a family meal, Aiesha tells Priya that she envies her, commenting working somewhere as classy as Home Farm would suit her so she offers to help out with social media. To change the subject, Priya raises a toast to Rishi and Manpreet. Aiesha suggests the newlyweds could throw a wedding party at Home Farm. Mike asks Charity for Home James Haulage's projections and information about existing clients so Robert heads back to the office to fetch some files. Jacob and Maya are enjoying being alone at Farrers Barn. Kim is determined to get her hands on Butlers Farm although Graham warns her she'll have a fight on her hands to get Moira to sell. Billy doesn't want to make a fuss about the incident in the park and asks to drop it. April comments it's stupid people not liking the colour of someone's skin whilst Ellis wonders why Billy didn't defend himself. A worked-up Billy states if he would've kicked off, he could've ended up back inside. In frustration, he knocks a bottle from Ellis' hand then storms out. Maya ignores a call from David. Aiesha is keen to work with Priya at Home Farm. Priya instead suggests Jai could offer her a job at the factory. Aiesha is delighted at the prospect of becoming an executive although Jai offers her a job on the production line instead. Jessie apologises to Marlon for the shouting earlier. She recalls how when she met Billy's dad, it didn't matter to their families that he was white and she was black but they suffered abuse from people around them. Jessie states it's hard knowing what Billy is going through especially as she doesn't know how to make it better and she's starting to worry that Billy won't be given a chance to start over. Meanwhile in the pub, Frank approaches Billy and reveals he knows what happened at the park. He tells Billy that he knows what it's like to have a criminal record and how people never stop judging. Billy doesn't like the comparison and walks out. Robert returns to the pub and hands Mike a bundle of the facts and figures he was after. After establishing Charity doesn't have a fella, Mike invites her to the sustainability awards. Cain and Moira return home to find Kim and Graham in their kitchen. An infuriated Moira orders them to get out although Graham suggests she hears what Kim has to say first. Kim announces she wants to take ownership of the farm. Cain states it's not for sale whilst Moira declares she'd never sell her farm to Kim. Before Kim and Graham leave, Kim suggests Moira might change her tune when Cain is banged up. Vanessa's upset that Charity made it seem like she's single and agreed to accompany Mike to the sustainability awards. Charity protests she knows what she's doing, reminding Vanessa she's doing this for them. Ellis approaches Billy outside the pub to apologise but Billy ends up pinning him against the wall. Tracy runs over and questions what Billy thinks he's doing. Billy and Tracy exchange words before Tracy and Ellis walk off. Cast Regular cast *Ellis Chapman - Asan N'Jie *April Windsor - Amelia Flanagan *Vanessa Woodfield - Michelle Hardwick *Charity Dingle - Emma Atkins *Marlon Dingle - Mark Charnock *Jessie Dingle - Sandra Marvin *Frank Clayton - Michael Praed *Tracy Metcalfe - Amy Walsh *Robert Sugden - Ryan Hawley *Aaron Dingle - Danny Miller *Faith Dingle - Sally Dexter *Rishi Sharma - Bhasker Patel *Manpreet Sharma - Rebecca Sarker *Priya Kotecha - Fiona Wade *Jai Sharma - Christopher Bisson *Billy Fletcher - Jay Kontzle *Maya Stepney - Louisa Clein *Jacob Gallagher - Joe-Warren Plant *Graham Foster - Andrew Scarborough *Kim Tate - Claire King *Moira Dingle - Natalie J Robb *Cain Dingle - Jeff Hordley Guest cast *Mike - Pablo Raybould *Aiesha Richards - Shila Iqbal Locations *Church Lane *Main Street *The Woolpack - Backroom, bar and exterior *Tall Trees Cottage - Kitchen and living room *Tug Ghyll - Living room/kitchen *Farrers Barn - Kitchen *Home Farm - Office *David's Shop - Shop floor *Butlers Farm - Kitchen Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:2019 episodes